Os Filhos da Floresta, os Primeiros Homens e os Ândalos
"Os Filhos da Floresta, os Primeiros Homens e os Ândalos" faz parte do "Guia Completo para Westeros", uma série de animações especiais inclusas no Blu-ray da 1ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark. Sinopse Bran Stark conta as lendas a respeito dos misteriosos Filhos da Floresta e de suas guerras com os Primeiros Homens e os Ândalos. Narração Bran Stark: Na Era da Aurora de Westeros, antes da chegada dos homens e do erguimento de castelos e cidades, havia apenas os Filhos da Floresta. Pouco se sabe sobre eles hoje, mas dizem que eles tinham pequena estatura, eram escuros e bonitos, e não eram maiores do que crianças se tornando adultas. Eles viviam nas profundezas das florestas em vilas escondidas, crannogs e cavernas. Eles caçavam com arcos de represeiros e se armavam com lâminas de obsidiana. Os homens sábios deles eram chamados de videntes verdes e possuíam uma magia poderosa. Eles adoravam deuses sem nome ou rosto da floresta, riachos e pedras. De acordo com a lenda, foram eles que escupiram rostos nos grandes troncos brancos dos majestosos represeiros, com seus olhos profundos vermelhos de seiva e sempre vigilantes. Há doze mil anos, os Primeiros Homens vieram do continente oriental, atravessando uma ponte de terra chamada Braço de Dorne. Montando grandes cavalos e empunhando armas de bronze, eles derrubaram as florestas e represeiros dos Filhos. Uma guerra terrível foi travada entre os Filhos e os Primeiros Homens, que durou por séculos. Finalmente, as duas raças encontraram um fim para os anos de horror e derramamento de sangue. Eles se encontraram numa ilha pequena, no centro de um grande lago chamado de Olho de Deus. Foi lá que eles estabeleceram o Pacto. Aos Primeiros Homens seria garantido domínio sobre o litoral, as montanhas, os planaltos e os pântanos, mas as profundezas das florestas pertenceria para sempre aos Filhos e nenhum represeiro seria cortada pelo machado dos homens. Para selar o Pacto diante dos deuses, os Filhos esculpiram um rosto em todos os represeiros da ilha, que passou a ser conhecida como Ilha das Caras. Mas o Pacto não pôde resistir à invasão dos Ândalos - uma raça de guerreiros altos e louros. Eles atacaram com fogo e armas de aço, massacrando os Filhos da Floresta onde quer que pudessem encontrá-los, incendiando os bosques de represeiros, cortando os rostos dos deuses antigos e disseminando sua própria religião pela terra. Séculos de guerra se passaram, e os Ândalos conquistaram cada reino de Westeros, exceto um — o Norte. Os Reis do Inverno foram capazes de resistir à invasão Ândala. Os descendentes dos Primeiros Homens habitam lá até hoje e continuam adorando os deuses antigos. Quanto aos Filhos da Floresta, diz-se que aqueles que sobreviveram ao massacre fugiram para o norte distante e não foram vistos novamente. A maioria presume que eles estão mortos há muito tempo, e alguns não acreditam que eles existiram. Eles vivem apenas em canções e lendas, e nas faces dos represeiros. Aparições Lugares *Westeros **As Terras Fluviais ***Ilha das Caras ***Olho de Deus **O Norte *Reino do Norte *Para Lá da Muralha *Braço de Dorne (mencionado) *Essos Eventos *Era da Aurora *Guerras dos Primeiros Homens e dos Filhos da Floresta *O Pacto *Invasão Ândala Culturas *Primeiros Homens **Nortenhos *Ândalos Raças *Filhos da Floresta Religiões *Deuses Antigos da Floresta *Fé dos Sete (mencionado) Diversos *Represeiros (mencionados) *Obsidiana (mencionado) *Vidente Verde *Reis do Inverno (mencionados) en:The Children of the Forest, the First Men, and the Andals